1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving apparatuses, and particularly to a motor driving apparatus to drive motors.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor driving apparatus, a large drive current for acceleration is caused to flow in motor acceleration (power ruining) period, and a regenerative current is generated in deceleration period. However, the regenerative current generated in deceleration period is thermally consumed by a regenerative resistor, resulting in wasted energy loss. For example, when a motor of a computer numerical control (CNC) device is driven by a motor driving apparatus, the motor is accelerated via a large drive current. However, when the motor is decelerated, a regenerative current is generated and then the regenerative current is thermally consumed by a regenerative resistor, which is wasted.
What is needed is to provide a motor driving apparatus to overcome the above-described shortcomings.